Chessboard
by Lucienteal
Summary: A story dedicated to Fata's "Dangerous Times". They are nothing but a pawn in this game. Struggles between morals and selfish needs conflicts each other as they start to doubt. Unable to break away from these chains, they only continue to live on as the villain of a fairy tale. Silently, they blame no one but their own cursed luck.
1. Pawn - Victory

A/N: I really need to update my other stories, but yet I am so lazy.  
-This is a fanfic dedicated to the ongoing story called "Dangerous Times" By Fata Lunevis. I did get her permission to write this, the other mentors -other then my own will be just mentioned or having a small cameo.  
-It is JUST going to be a short story and that is all.  
-There will be gore and it is going to be quite descriptive, so I do advise you that if you can't handle the gore don't really read it. It gets brutal, I -actually talk about ripping fetus out of woman's womb in extensive details.  
-There will be BISEXUAL things going on, like homosexual flirting and teasing or parts but I assure you not much homosexual gets in here.  
-There is NO slashes, except for my own OC.  
-Canon Characters WILL somewhat suffer and get abuse. If you like that character well I am sorry.  
- This is going to be angst and sad. No happy endings what-so-ever.  
- Please enjoy reading!

* * *

Chessboard, Pawn - Victory

_"To be or not to be, **that** is the question."_

* * *

The Chase Game, nothing but a game made by sadistic rich who are bored out of their minds. The game of survival where two people from different district are gathered in a large arena to fight for their lives. It was not just a game but a routine for every district, although everyone dislikes it, no one dared to make a single complain about the cruel game. It was not your normal survival game, it was the survival of the fittest. You have no friends nor allies and you will do whatever you can to win, make that murdering, poisoning, backstabbing or even sleeping with people to get their darkest secret and then using that secret to control them. It is a chessboard of Death, if you know how to play with the rules then you will live, but if you don't then you will only become nothing more but a killing toy. Many did say that the winners of this cruel game are psychos, crazy people who enjoy killing people, murders, sinful creatures, dogs of Serdin or sadist, but funny thing is. Who is the real sadist? The winners or the people that watch people kill each other and get fun and entertainment out of it? Who is the real dogs of Serdin? The poor kids that get pushed into this cruel game for the fun of it or those that say nothing and push the kids into a game of cruelty. The winners blamed no one but themselves, the cruel harsh fate and their horrid luck. They said nothing, not an utter word of complain but just silent become the pawns of the games for the sake of not their home but their district.

They blamed no one for calling them murders or killers. They blamed themselves for their selfish acts to survive, each day they drown themselves in guilt and sorrow knowing that whatever they do, they will die under the hands of the Capital. Although their fates were written out already, they still worked hard for everything. Sometimes they work too hard and start to doubt themselves, not just their acts but also the game. It is hard to not be selfish, it is hard to not to whine and complain to someone. But who do they have to complain to? Although they win the game and now living in a beautiful mansion with the other winners, still no one is "friends". They know that one day, they will be back into this game and going back to their dark ways, but it is better to have no emotions or get attached so much. At least when that time comes, you fall less harder and the pain will be less painful. To them, they rather be dead then win, dying is much more happier then chocking on sorrow everyday.

* * *

Kae Seung Hyun is one of these people, he never blamed anyone or complain or even show a sign of unhappiness. He is always smiling along with Lucas and being a stupid idiot that other all named him, but deep down he felt tired. He let Fate surprise him, from the day he was chosen and till now, and till now he regretted nothing. But what he regretted was that he couldn't help those that he killed. Under that happy smile, under all that cheerful stupidity, how many people did his bare hands kill? How many blood was spoiled from his little selfish wish to live? Even he can't answer his own question, it has been too long, too many people he has killed, to the point where he even lost count. He did win the game and now here he is living at this glamorous mansion with five star quality food and always living in nothing but peace, wealth, fame and freedom. Although he now has what everyone wants, he hates it with all of his heart. He didn't win the game for power or for fame or for wealth either. He win it because he simply want to be alive, but now he feels nothing but death. Each day he stares at himself, but what he sees in his own reflection but an empty body. Glazed chocolate eyes glancing back at him with a tight collar chocking the reflection, hands handcuffed so tightly that it digs into the skin, mouth duct taped so hard that it gave barely enough power the get the air into his lungs. He is dying, not living, he is barely even in this world. Still he told no one, but only continue to smile and be that fox of the Serdin. He never once complained or whine and even show any signs of anger.

* * *

Red ruby lips smirked, "The contestants are awfully boring. We need to spice things up. We need to get them worked up. Kae, I believe you can do that right?" words come out like venom, words perfectly stretched as when it reached his name, it was stretched longer then the other words. Chocolate brown meet blazing red, not a word was uttered not with a single glance, a lot was said.

"We need Zero, he is quite important. But right now he is nothing but a lost puppy and Acho is at lost with him. I can trust that you can do that right?" long red painted nails reached towards the taller male as they rub against the soft auburn locks. A soft growl was heard as the woman withdraw her hand slightly chuckling at nothing special.

"Why not have Sharrif do it. After all, it is her specialty." the male finally replied but his tone was cold and harsh with a ting of annoyance. Red eyes locked tight with Chocolate not letting the other go. With a smirk still perfectly still on her pale perfect face, they woman only chuckle more. An annoyed growl was given in reply to the other's chuckle.

"She is busy, She is dealing with the Erudon boy and the hot headed Elesis." a soft purr was followed as the hand fell back to the other head petting the male in a gentle way.

"And what about Axerlot/Lucifer? I thought they would be excited about him." a growl was replied along with a heated glare.

"I have them to follow up with Rin and that Reaper. I think they will have more fun with the little mini goddess." The hand only stayed and still doing the same action, ignoring the heated glares and growls from the fox.

"Brendon?, Arcana?, Roseclere?" soon the fox was just naming people off.

"No, I want you to do it. I have other plans for them." was the other's reply. It was firm but gentle with a tiny threat like tone.

Unable to think of anything the fox only jerk his head away and started walking out of the room. The woman grinned at her victory over the fox, happy that her plans are going well underway, she glanced at her current chessboard. Smiling more now the woman started laughing, not at nothing but at her soon coming victory. Everything is going her way, now with the queen right under her ruling and the mentors helping her, she can see it all now. Her victory.


	2. Rook - Marigold

**Translation:**  
**Kumiho** - Nine-Tail Fox  
**Dongsaeng** - Big Brother or Brother

* * *

_**Chessboard, Rook - Marigold**_

* * *

Just if everyone knew about the truth, reality wouldn't be such a lie. People like Sharrif wouldn't become what they are like now and certainty not all the mentors would be in this dreaded world, waiting for a bullet to go through their heart. If greed and pride haven't corrupt the world, Kae Seung Hyun certainly wouldn't be standing here, in the middle of a crimson red pool, smiling like a broken doll. Acid rain fell, it sting and burning him, but the male simply choose to ignored it, he can still hear the large mutant dogs from the fail experiments of district 5 lurking around, corning him like a small little fox. He was a helpless little fox, he couldn't survive in this cruel game of humanity they would say and the tributes, all lost and gone knowing to kill him off first so that they can live on. He doesn't have a weapon and chooses not to, he doesn't pay attention in any of the survival lessons and he skips it to go pick flowers and sleep. He slept a month off, he frolic a month off, Kae Seung Hyun welcomed death. You don't test Life, Life test you.

* * *

Kae wants to go back to his little ideal world, where the world was still peaceful and he would be back in his hometown, happy and cheerful. But greed corrupted Serdin, the mighty kingdom wanted more power, they went to take Xenia and made the what was once a holy land nothing but a land of the dead. Not a single living soul is on the barren land, its once past glory is now dust, only existing in history and books. It was matter of time before Serdin took other places, Alcubra fell to the growing Kingdom's hands, monarchs and their family were reduced to mere commoners, suffering the cruel hands of Serdin. Soon the Xenians and Alcurbians were normal Serdians, having no memory of their once great mother land. Kae though such crude thing will never happen, but it was only the matter of time when he experience the same thing. He can still feel those hungry flames engulfing his house and memories, the cries of the people who saved him from the evil hands of Serdin and the sight of his big brother, stabbed 13 times and burned, Alive. They took him in the end, barely any children lived or survived. When they got taken to Serdin, they died from the illness in Serdin or killed themselves from the pain in their hearts, but Kae lived, the made it through.

_'You don't test Life Kae, Life test you.' _ his brother always taught him that but sometimes Kae want to scream and yell, Life tested him by having his hometown destroyed, abused and now like Xenia, barren and dead. Life tested him by having him to go into a cruel game of to kill-or-be-killed. Life tested him by making him live but now broken and lost. Life tested him and not once he tested Life, not when he killed those that he once call friends, not once when he lied with out batting an eye, and not once when his brother died for nothing. Kae didn't blame anyone, he only blamed himself, for being so weak and so selfish and so pathetic.

* * *

Red. Crimson red spraying everywhere, foul stench of iron filled the sweet scented air. The young fox looked around him, dull chocolate eyes stared at the lying body, cream gray hair that is dyed with red. It was troublesome indeed, he always hated swordsman. Reaching up to wipe something off his face, but only a smear of red painted his face, looking down at those pale hands, he only sees red, dark crimson red.

It was still warm, not too hot nor to cold, just right, just perfect right. Interested, the male continued to stare down at his hands, _ahhh_, how long has it been? Smiling the male only licked the blood off, '_sweet_.' he thought as he looked down at the body, it must be the owner, for his blood tasted nothing but bitterness. He missed this feeling, this rush of sensation to grab that measly thing called the neck and strangle it off, or better, snap it. Reaching down, the male wrapped his pale hands around the small and delicate throat, slowly he added pressure, he watched the young male's poker face change slightly. Smiling more he added bit more pressure to see what the other's reactions is going to be like, he is interested, after all the other is rumored to be an Ice Mountain from Acho.

Auburn fox ears twitched slightly as the male let go of the injured swordsman, moving his head ever so slightly as a fist of burning fire glazed past his cheeks, making a small cut. He knew well who it is as he smiled, what a lucky day.

"Let him go." Voice firm and strict as the fist stayed in place, smiling more wider the fox only closed his eye.

"And if I refuse?" Gently like snow, the other replied with no signs of aggression. He doesn't want to start a fight with the red haired fighter just yet, he isn't finished with this wander yet.  
"Then I will force you." The boy replied back, coolly and calmly as his bright golden eyes glared at the back of the fox's head.

"Force me? How would you?" grinning the white haired fox asked as he opened his eye and glanced downwards at Zero.

"Don't underestimate me." The other growled, Fiesty.

"Scary, Red Lion, don't be so mean to this poor little fox." Turning around, caramel meet gold, putting on an innocent visage the other only smiled calmly and innocently as if he was just some innocent by passer.

"Innocent? My ass. You are more foul the Lucifer himself." The other spat at him, fierce and fiery gold glared harder at the fox.

"Ouch, that hurts, _Jin Kaien._" The other chuckled as the innocent face was wiped off when the other stretched purposely on the other's name.

The other didn't move but the young fighter was taken by surprise at the other's change of personality. Honestly, Kae hates Jin, he despise him and not only him but also Zero as well. If he isn't following that bitch's order, he would've killed the two weak boys in an instant. Jin is so annoying, always assuming things, just like the other people. He also mock the Silver Knights, they think they are so mighty with their fiery strength and will power. His ass. Honestly, they are the cowards, they are the pathetic weak losers that are being played in the hands of Serdin. They not just called him a coward but a dog of Serdin, as if Kae gives a single damn to that annoying brat queen. She is nothing but a poser that was shoved up there to take lead for the sake of nothing, he doesn't want to be the dog, he despise the Serdin for what they done to his homeland. To be even more honest, Lucifer is no where as bad as people think he is, he may have an unpleasing attitude but if you just know how to interact with the angel, he is actually a lot more better then the queen herself. But he trained hard, harder then anyone. He doesn't believe in the power of a weapon, they are nothing, raw fist and leg are way more better. He fights with his body and his soul, not with those mere toys that they call weapons.

Another thing that the fighter is irked about is the wander, he hated his gain of power. He never trained hard for it and here he is bashing through the tributes. If it weren't for that Grandark sword then the wander wouldn't be so powerful. He didn't earn for the power, he was GIVEN with the power, something that Kae despise with all his heart. He wants to show the two what reality is, what the truth really is. He want them to suck up their pride and stop being so vain, stop drowning themselves in their childish dreams and lies. Wake up, the world is worst then you thought it would be. But that wasn't the problem, Kae was jealous. He is jealous of two brats.

* * *

Kae was stripped away from everything, his pride, his homeland, freedom and power. He was given, he was robed and no matter how hard he worked for them, he is still robed, again and again. But it isn't fair, why must he be robed and work so hard while those two can just simply do nothing and get what they want. Why must Lucas be raped to have what he wanted, why must he cling so hard and lie to himself everyday just to keep on living? Why must Sharrif become what she hates to just smile? Smiling was hard, people depended on him but was there someone for him when he wanted to lean on someone? No. Because he has no one. Everything that he once had is gone like a snap and he just too tired to get them back now.

* * *

Little feet running upon the dirt road so giddily adding speed with each steps it takes. Auburn locks fly along with the warm spring breeze as wide chocolate brown eyes light up with nothing but joy sparkling like little stars high up in the dark night sky. In the little rough hands, held so ever delicately was a bright gold flower.

"DONGSAENG!, DONGSAENG!" yelling with joy the little boy couldn't help but yell for him. Upon reaching an old looking temple that was taken care with love and passion, little feet hoping up the big cobble stone stairs, ignoring the little pebbles that are digging into his little feet.

Leaning against the wooden pillars that has the carving of foxes with scribbles that the little boy never understood was a tall male. Beautiful pure white hair, brilliant gold eyes looking at the running child slit up like a fox, a soft smile was on the male's face as he watched the approaching little boy.

"LOOK KUMIHO!" the little boy jumped and hugged the taller other smiling giddily showing the other what was in his hand. A small but beautiful golden orange flower that is falling onto one side, wonderful citrus smell danced everywhere in the old abandoned temple. Looking down the male smiled even more as he petted the boy gently on the head.

"Where did you get that Kae?" the male sat down with the child still clinging onto him, smiling brightly the boy beamed at him.

"I found it on the street! It reminded me of Kumiho dongsaeng!" the boy exclaimed with such joy as he put his hand up at the male.

"For me?" the male asked a bit taken back with surprise as the little boy nodded with more joy.

"Yes! It is bright and pretty just like Kumiho! and it smells just like donsaeng as well!" the boy smiled up at the male liking the fact that the other male appreciates his little gift.

The male smiled warmly as he ruffled the little boy's head softly as he hugged the child tightly but not too tight that the other can't breath, "Thank you for your gift Kae, I love it very much."

The little boy felt warm, he enjoyed the other's pat on his head and that soft gentle smile that he gets from the other. It made his heart all warm and fuzzy and it made him proud as well. He never knew what the flower was nor the name but all he knew was that the flower is just like his dongsaeng for some reason. He wished that he can forever live like this, just being with his dongsaeng in this old but cozy temple.

* * *

That's right, if everyone knew about the truth, reality wouldn't be such a lie. Kae Seung Hyun certainly wouldn't be here, feeling the touch of the last tribute's pumping heart in his hand. The smell of his blood wouldn't be killing Kae's nose, the pained look on the other's face, the face of "Just kill me off, begging for Kae to ride him from his misery.". It didn't matter to the fox anymore, he didn't care, with one swift pull the other is dead. The warm pumping organ stopped and soon it became cold from the cold air.

You don't test Life. Life test you. That's what they all say


End file.
